


For the sake of the next lifetime & what ifs

by jc_aka_why_me



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Other, dirty secrets getting exposed by nhs, huaisang has enough, huaisang intimidates unimportant idiots, mention of jc/jl/wangxian/nmj & others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_aka_why_me/pseuds/jc_aka_why_me
Summary: Huaisang stands up for himself, his brother, JC & JL as well as WangXian. He slightly snaps, finally and uses his smarts to shut others up - or his biggest skill: using the ugly truths and dirty little secrets of people against them
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	For the sake of the next lifetime & what ifs

,,He's a murderer. Someone we can't trust. Wei Wuxian is no different from the Wen's, nor from Jin GuangYao.-"

,,Who knows, maybe he's behind everything after all. Who says he can only control the dead? If he can control those that aren't able to get fooled from his words, how can we be sure that he's not able to control us all?"

,,Right, we can't just forget about what he's done. Jin GuangYao is dead, he's gone, but Wei Wuxian isn't and he was even able to pull the Lan Sect on his side already."

Nie Huaisang was tired. He was so tired of everyone lashing out at one person only to bash onto the next once a few days, if even, had passed.

Surprisingly, quite a while had passed before the talk switched, from being all sorts of negativity towards Jin GuangYao only, back to Wei Wuxian. It was understandable, word had just spread about the fact that Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian were now officially getting married.

It was a scandal, not for Nie Huaisang who had hoped for things to turn out this way and even better, but for others. Others were for example all the unimportant leader of bigger and smaller sects that had gathered.

The purpose of the meeting wasn't even to plan another attack on Wei Wuxian, but whether or not they wanted to participate in the restart of the Lan Sects one year of study.

Of course, given the only a day old news about Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian, the mood was how it sounded.

While Nie Huaisang fanned himself, letting his blood boil without making it noticeable for quite a while.. He every so often glanced at Wanyin who rolled his eyes so often, as his fingers constantly played with Zidian, that Huaisang guessed they'd fall out at some point.

Jin Ling was the only one present that obviously went redder and redder in the face.

,,I apologise if I’m being rude, yet isn’t it rather hypocritical of all of you to talk this way?”

How little everyone around Huaisang had expected him to speak up - and like that as well - was written all over the panic and rumours spreading leaders faces. The only two that eyed him suspiciously were the “Jiangs” because of obvious reasons.. after a few seconds, however, one of the venom spitting elders spoke up again in a tone matching to his words.

,,What right do you think you have to talk like that? And you of all people.”

,,Me of all people?” Huaisang repeated almost sarcastically as he closed his fan, putting it down on the table as for once.. everything about him seemed rather dark, mature and it had the intended “silencing effect” on the others.

Honestly, even he himself didn’t know what had gotten into him.. or well, all the losses, the betrayal, the pain and maybe also that he was getting older and if he had already failed to make Mingjue proud when the latter was still alive.. if they would meet again, which Huaisang truly believed, or if his brother could be saved maybe then.. maybe he should grow up.

,,I’m a sect leader just like you, even if no one has ever respected me.. Which I can’t blame anyone for, it was what I had always intended.”

,,You have no right to talk to anyone this way.”

,,No one here has the right to do so. How about you, when the Wen’s gathered their forces so many years ago.. where were all of you before that? Before things went as far as they did because everyone was too afraid of stepping up? There is no difference between all of you and me, apart from the fact that I wasn’t even a sect leader at the time and completely unimportant.”

,,You bastard. You should’ve never taken Chifeng-Zun’s place-”

,,That’s right. I shouldn’t have had to, but I did. And whether I or anyone else likes this fact I AM the sect leader of Qinghe Nie.” Oops.. he was getting mad, that wasn’t like him. Or well, it hadn’t been but.. things change, everything did and Huaisang wasn’t an exception.

,,How dare you take my brothers name in your mouth after no one cared about his death but instead about nothing other than insulting me even on the day of his burial. Did you all think I didn’t know? With the way you’re looking at me now, who is the useless one there?”

,,We don’t need to listen to this nonsense.” Another random person said, that Huaisang didn’t even remember the name of.. for that though, his lips twitched before distorting into a smirk - he remembered many other little things.

,,You don’t need to listen? Like to your wife, that has been asking for medical treatments for months now?” As big of a mouth the man had before, as pale did he go as Huaisang started like that and everyone’s attention, as always, shifted from Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji to the unimportant no one.

,,You’re attacking someone that tried to save people that didn’t stand up against their sects main branch - that no one dared to step up against at the time.. while you’re more than willing to let your wife die so you can-”

,,No one listen to whatever he’s intending to say! It is clear that he’s just trying to change the topic-”

,,To you and your secret male lover?” Huaisang threw in as the nobody had rose from his seat, gesturing in desperation for everyone to believe him and not the Nie Sect Leader.. but now all those that had been against Wei Wuxian gasped in speechlessness at him.

,,Or what about you.. I’m aware that the rumours of you taking too much money without ever actually finishing your tasks isn’t just a rumour and instead how you’ve robbed the poor of their last bit of wealth for many years.”

It was around this time that it made click for most that as long as they wouldn’t give in, Huaisang wouldn’t stop embarrassing them with revealing the ugliest of truths about them. He had experience with that, and with how each face around him lost it’s color and all gazes flickered around in the room with so much fear being visible..

,,How come you’re saying nothing about Sect Leader J-”

,,Will you shut up already?! Sect Leader Nie..-”

,,We-.. We understood.. There’s no need to say more.. We will not continue to talk like that and pay more attention to our thoughts about others..”

,,Yes!”

It was so pathetic to watch those people go from so arrogant to hurriedly shutting one another up to save their own behinds and finish one another's sentences to calm the situation down before it would’ve been their turn.

Huaisang didn’t even say another word at that point, they weren’t worth it.. No matter what, they would probably continue to be the way they had always been.. but for now, as he picked his fan back up, opened it and cooled down his face with the mild wind his motions produced..

He felt strange. Refreshed, relaxed.. As his gaze briefly slid over Wanyin’s face there was the faintest hint of a smirk playing on the Jiang Sect Leaders lips.

Maybe he was a lot more like his brother after all. Maybe there wasn’t really another way to deal with and live in their world without provoking fear in others in one way or another.

And oh, how irritated the soon-to-be’s were as they arrived late in the hall where the meeting took place.. with nothing but silence filling it before everyone began to congratulate them while glancing at Huaisang quite a few times.

At the end, Huaisang couldn’t help but think how much of a drag this hypocritical world was.. but more than anything, about how much he wished his brother would still be there to make it endurable.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr. You can find my MDZS writing blog under: jcs-writing-hell. Requests are always open, anon and not and I accept any kind of ship or character without shaming or blacklisting.


End file.
